


What You Mean To Me

by The_Wavesinger



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, M/M, Seasons, Years of the Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/pseuds/The_Wavesinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four seasons, four times Fingon loves Maedhros, and three times the rest of the Noldor love them. AU-ish. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Mean To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrackinAndProudOfIt (gaolcrowofmandos)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaolcrowofmandos/gifts).



> For the tolkien_weekly prompt, ‘Elegy’, except it passed long ago. And for Crackers, because I am so, so sorry.
> 
> Title from the Bryan Adams song (Everything I Do) I Do It For You. (Live with it.)
> 
> Tense changes are intentional.

It is winter when Fingon marches on Angband.

 

Boots crunch on frozen grass, slip over patches of ice.

 

 _Helcaraxë_ , everyone thinks _. Helcaraxë_.

 

No-one turns back.

 

—

 

It was autumn when what remained of Maitimo was rescued.

 

Fingon remembers the High King’s crown.

 

It looked strange against pale skin and red hair.

 

—

 

It was summer when they held hands on the streets of Tirion, and no-one jeered.

 

Instead, Fingon remembers, half the city stopped to congratulate Maitimo.

 

—

 

It was spring when they first kissed, and Fingon remembers Maitimo’s calloused hands on him, hot breath against his skin, and a fierce, fierce fire.


End file.
